Breaking Point
by Savy160
Summary: Finding no one to turn to, Tim is in a bad place. Can Jason save him from himself? WARNING: This story contains abuse, self-harm, rape, and language (mainly from Jason).


**Breaking Point **

**Finding no one to turn to, Tim is in a bad place can Jason save him from himself?**

**This takes places shortly after Damian replaced Tim. Dick is Batman. Tim's parents, Conner, Stephanie, Bart are dead and Bruce is lost in time. This is my first story and criticism is welcome. **

**WARNING: This story contains abuse, self-harm, rape, and language (mainly from Jason).**

**I do not own Batman or anything related (if I did Damian would not have died). **

**Chapter 1**

**Tim's POV**

Finally! Tonight, Robin was going to fly again. For the first time in months I was finally happy. As I descended down into the Bat-cave, the Demon Brat caught my eye. There was no mistaking the symbol of an R encrusted on his chest. "What in the hell are you wearing!"

Smirking he replied, "Honestly Drake, what does it look like I'm wearing? Are you really that incompetent? Besides, your services are no longer needed."

He braced himself, as I lunged for his throat. However, Dick quickly intercepted me. I demanded to know why he was wearing the uniform.

My arms were enclosed tightly in my brother's grasp. He was dragging me back up the stairs. "Timmy, calm down, we need to have a talk," was the only thing he could say.

When we reached my bedroom, Dick motioned for me to sit down. I sat down. His gaze calmly met mine and he said, "Timmy, I've decided to make Damian Robin."

No! Not Robin. No! It was the only thing I had left. First I lose my parents, Stephanie, Conner, Bart; Bruce disappears and now the only person I felt could understand me was taking away the only thing I had left. Robin. I was being replaced by my own brother. "You you can't do that! It's not your decision to make! What's Bruce going to think when he returns?"

A look full of shock and sadness flashed across Dick's face. "Timmy, try to understand something. Bruce isn't coming back. Damian is robin now, besides I want you to be my Nightwing."

"No! Bruce is still alive! I know he's alive! And I'm never going to be your Nightwing!"

**Chapter 2**

**Dick's POV**

After Damian and I returned home from patrol, I went upstairs to check on Tim. He seemed to be taking my decision hard, but he'll get over it. We all grow out of the role and have to move on eventually. As I approached his bedroom, I could hear Tim carrying-on a conversation with himself?

"Bruce is still alive, Con. I believe you Tim."

**Tim's POV**

My hunger pains were starting to get the best of me. I had skipped four meals in the past two days. I would have missed five, if it wasn't for the fact that Alfred had started watching me until I finally ate something. I guess I just didn't feel like eating anymore.

The Demon met me halfway on the staircase.

"Get out of my way, Demon Spawn," I growled.

Smirking, "Why should I? It's not like you're going to be here much longer."

My gaze met his, "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"You've completely lost what little brain cells you used to possess. Face it Drake, you're going crazy. Grayson is making your reservations for Arkham as we speak."

No! It couldn't be true! I'm not crazy. I quickly shoved him aside and my way back upstairs for Bruce's study. I pressed my ear up against the door and listened to the conversation Dick was having on the phone.

"He's been under a lot of stress lately. I think he has been engaging in conversations with people who aren't really there. He cannot seem to cope with the passing of our adoptive father. Thank you, doctor; I hope this is for the best."

I raced back up the stairs and into my room. My eyes were blinded by hot, stinging tears as I thrust my things into my backpack. I won't go to Arkham! I'm not crazy! Slipping into a thin hoodie, I quietly opened the window and slipped out into the storm. I won't go to Arkham! I'm not crazy!

**Chapter 3**

**Jason's POV**

Well now, what do we have here? It was The Replacement. What in the hell was he thinking? It's past freaking midnight and he's dressed in casual clothes in my turf walking around in this freaking weather. It's like a damn monsoon out here. Not like I care or anything but what is he doing out here? Might as well follow him, it's not like I've got anything better to do anyways.

**Tim's POV**

I had been walking for what felt like hours before I was made to stop. I could go no further. I had reached the edge of the cliffs overlooking Gotham Bay. I peered by into the deadly water. Lightning struck the angry churning water as the rain continued to fall.

I can't do this anymore. What's the point of living if you don't have anything to live for? Lightning struck once more and Bruce, Conner, Bart, Stephanie, Mom and Dad were surrounding me. Each had a look of disappointment plastered onto their faces. They kept asking why I couldn't save them, why I wasn't good enough, why was I still breathing? They are right, I am worthless.

Tears were rolling down my face as I whispered, "I'm sorry." I then took a step forward.

**Jason's POV**

Oh shit! I saw the look on face and the fact that he was standing on the edge of a cliff in a freaking hurricane, I knew what was coming next. I don't know why, but the next second I'm dropping my guns, helmet, and jacket while sprinting for the spot where the kid had disappeared from. This is gonna suck.

Plunging into the freezing water was one thing, but being thrown left and right mercilessly by the waves was another. Struggling, I continued to fight my way through the ruthless waves until I reached the kid. Wrapping one arm around the kid's waist while using the other to try and fight against the current that was holding us down. Gasping for breath, I finally broke through the surface. I made my way towards the shore while dragging his unconscious ass along. As we reached the beach, I noticed something kind of important.

He wasn't breathing! Damn it! I started to administer CPR immediately. Breathe, damn it, breathe! His eyes fluttered open and he rolled onto his side coughing and sputtering.

His commotion stopped abruptly as he sank into the sand.

"What the fuck?"

I then noticed a dart sticking out of his neck. What the… I felt a sharp pain penetrate my neck and I lost consciousness, sinking into the sand beside him.

**Chapter 4**

**Jason's POV**

When I came to, I found myself strapped to a chair. Luckily, I was still wearing my domino. I was in an office? How in the hell did I get in here? What happened? Racking my brains for answers, I suddenly remembered what had happened. The Replacement. Where is he?

As if someone had heard me thinking aloud, the door burst open. "Ah, Red Hood, welcome to my humble office." Before me, stood Nick Kelley, the head of the largest human traffickers' organization in Gotham City. He stood about 5'11 in height, wearing an expensive hand tailored suit, he had very thin hair, and his eyes were dark and had a hardened look in them. I recently had taken an interest in his work. He had always been suspected by the police, but no one was ever able to pin anything on him. Anyone who found something on him shortly disappeared. I was determined to take his life.

"What do you want?" I asked while snarling.

A cruel and mocking laugh fell from his lips. "I have a job offer for you?"

"Do I look like hired help, besides what makes you think I'd ever work for a bastard like you?"

A sinister look graced his face as he calmly replied, "because I have your precious baby brother and if you ever want to see him alive again you'll do exactly as I say."

"I don't have a …." The Replacement? Wait a minute; the bastard actually thought the replacement was my little brother? Was he? Of course not.

Glaring, I growled, "Let him go, NOW!" Let him go? Since when did I care? It's not like he was really my brother. I mean we were adopted by the same person, but …. No, he is definitely not my brother.

"Now that I have your attention, my competition is increasing and I need you to remove them permanently. Also an enemy of mine has taken a contract out on me. I need that taken care of as well. When you have completed your tasks, he shall be released. But until then, he belongs to me." He flashed me a quick and reassuring smile, sort of like a great white does before consuming its prey. "Do we have a deal?"

**Chapter 5**

**Jason's POV**

Throwing myself down onto the bed inside of my apartment, I let my mind wander. I have no idea why I took his deal in the first place. How in the hell was I going to take out the second largest human trafficking organization and kill two assassins hired to kill Kelley. Even if I succeeded they would still kill The Replacement and me. This is what I get for trying to help people. Wonderful.

Opening the file Kelley had given me, I found the names, pictures, and information on the assassins hired to kill him; Rachel Dain and Ian McHale.

Funny, Rachel Dain looked like someone I know. Of course! She looked like Helena. Why is she disguised as an assassin?

I picked up my com link and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Huntress I need your help."

**Chapter 6**

**Jason's POV**

I stood on the rooftops searching for my target; Mitchell Givens, the head of the second largest human traffickers' organization in Gotham and Nick Kelley's competition. He was somewhere in that old warehouse awaiting the arrival of his new cargo. I could sense the presence of someone approaching me. "What am I doing here Jason?"

Turning, I saw Huntress walking towards me. She looked board.

Long story short, turns out that during our last encounter we had taken interest in the same mob boss and agreed to work together, but she had made a huge mistake and owed me a huge favor.

"I know you've been hired to kill Kelley because you want Givens dead."

She looked shocked. "How did you know that?"

I replied, "Kelley knows that you and Ian McHale have been hired by Givens."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I need to meet with McHale, but first I need you to kill Givens."

"But…"

"Helena or should I say Rachel, this is important, you owe me, remember."

After staring me down she replied, "Fine."

An hour later, I stood with the two assassins. McHale was the first to speak up, "why have you called us here?"

Facing the assassins, I said, "I know that the two of you have been hired to kill Nick Kelley. I …"

Interrupting, McHale said, "How would you possibly know that?"

I replied, "Because Kelley hired me to….."

Interrupting, McHale said, "Then I should just kill you now!"

"Let him finish!" Huntress declared.

I was beginning to lose my temper, "The fucking bastard has my little brother and he will kill him if I don't do what he wants!" Where did that come from? I have got to stop calling him my little brother. I don't care.

Helena was the first to break the silence, "What do you want us to do?"

**Chapter7**

**Jason's POV**

I dragged Givens' dead body into Kelley's office. The bullet hole in his head was still allowing blood to stain Kelley's freshly cleaned expensive Persian rug. Two of his armed guards outside of his office searched me for weapons before I could meet with him. Finding none, I was allowed to enter.

Two more guards stood behind the bastard. I dumped the body right in front of the bastard's feet. "Where's my little brother?"

Kelley was grinning like a jackass. Ignoring my question, he responded "Well done. I saw the news this morning. It said that the warehouse burned down to the ground in a freak accident and that there were no survivors. The police also found evidence of human trafficking. Were the assassins taken care of as well?"

"Where's my little brother?"

Kelley dropped his grin, "Don't you remember our deal? When you have completed your tasks, he shall be released. Have you completed your tasks?"

"Where's my little brother?"

Sighing Kelley sank into his office chair, "Have you completed your tasks?"

My patience was running thin, "I'm only going to ask you once more. WHERE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER?"

"When you have completed your tasks, he shall be released. Have you completed your tasks?"

I took one step towards the bastard. Both guards were raising their weapons and advancing towards me. Their sights were aimed on my chest. Before they could do anything a bullet was embedded into each of the guards' skulls. His building then exploded, all except his office. Right on schedule.

Two more guards entered the office and like the first guards, they dropped dead. I roughly pulled Kelley from his chair. Pressing a knife against his throat, I demanded to know where the kid was.

Fear was present in his eyes, "I'll take you to him."

**Chapter 8**

**Jason's POV**

Keeping my gun on his back, Kelley led me over to an abandoned warehouse near the docks. Nothing was inside except for a few old crates. He pushed one of the crates aside revealing a trap door.

He turned around to face me, "You'll find him down there. Please don't kill me."

I roughly struck the back of his head with my gun and he slumped to the floor unconscious.

I opened the door slowly. A staircase was revealed. Slowly and silently I began my descent down the dimly lit passage, while keeping my gun out in front of me. The passage was growing darker; I adjusted my helmet for night optics.

Cells were lined on each side of the passage way. They were all empty. Kelley wasn't expecting his next shipment for another week so it was expected to be empty. Finally I reached the very last cell. The Replacement was lying bound and gagged on an old mattress in the corner, but he wasn't alone.

A guard was sitting atop him, head bent down whispering in the kid's ear. Kid was shaking. One of the guard's hands was stroking his hair while the other reached for the top button on the kid's jeans.

They hadn't heard me open the door. Before the guard could go any further, I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him from the kid and slamming him against the bars of the cell. A looked of fear and shock was present on his face. He clearly hadn't expected company.

I kept slamming him against the bars, never loosening my grip on his throat. "You fucking bastard, you really thought you could just touch him and get away with it!" when I finally saw the light leave his eyes, I released him and he slumped to the floor, dead.

As I approached the kid, his eyes were full of fear and tears. He looked like hell. He was pale, feverish, covered in sweat, and underweight. Knife in hand, I bent down and gently cut away his bonds, while trying to reassure him that I wasn't going to hurt him. He was shivering so I wrapped my leatherjacket around him.

He then wrapped his arms around my neck and started sobbing into my chest.

"Please, help me. Don't leave me here. Please."

I stood up and quickly carried him out of the hell hole. As I carried the sobbing teenager up the staircase and past the trap door, I stole a quick glance at Kelley. His time is coming to end and he will suffer.

As soon as I carried him out of the warehouse, a gun was pressed against the back of my head. Fantastic, I really don't have time for this shit.

"Don't move!" a gruff voice commanded in my ear.

As if I had a choice, "What do you want McHale?"

"Where's Kelley?" he demanded.

"The bastards inside."

"Is he alive?"

Turning to face him, I nodded my head adding, "For now."

McHale's gun now had a round in the chamber. Smiling sinisterly, "I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now. It's not personal; it's just that I work for Kelley." His eyes adverted to the teenager I held in my arms. His tone turned icy as he said, "But don't worry I'll take good care of your little bro-."

Before he could finish his threat, an arrow came out of nowhere, piercing his throat and taking his life.

"Where's Kelley?"

I stood face to face with Huntress. "He's inside."

She turned her gaze to the kid. "Just take your brother and go." She began walking towards the warehouse.

"Helena, just make sure he suffers."

Her lips turned up into a deadly smile. "I will."

**Chapter 9**

**Jason's POV**

After we had arrived in my apartment, I stripped the kid of his clothes and eased him down into the bathtub to remove the dirt and dried blood. His eyes were empty, he sat there unmoving. He was nothing more than an undead corpse. Realizing he wasn't going to bolt, I bent over to remove the dirt and blood from his body, it was then that I finally came to realize the kind of shape he was actually in.

His scrawny body shook and made a rattling sound each time he coughed. He was burning up with fever. Most likely, he had gotten pneumonia from being out in the storm and jumping into the bay.

He had bruises covering his entire body, there were bite marks and hand prints on his neck, his left eye was black and partially swollen shut, two broken ribs, needle marks coated his left arm, several knife marks were scattered over his body. He was tortured because of me.

I then noticed the scars running up and down the sides of his arms. They had healed possibly a few weeks ago. They were self-inflicted. I couldn't help but wonder if Dick knew?

Carefully turning him over, I then noticed a small symbol carved into his flesh. He had been branded with the initials NC on the lower of his back. They were using him for a sex slave. It had been five days since I made the deal with Kelley. For five days he had been raped, abused, tortured, beaten, drugged, starved, and broken. Five days.

Wrapping a towel around him, I carried him over to my bed and dressed him in a t-shirt and some sweatpants. I then dressed and tended to his wounds. Placing him under the covers and tucking him in, I made my way over to my tiny, half empty kitchen to find him something to eat.

Entering my bedroom, I found the kid to be asleep. Setting the tray of food down, I pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed. It's going to be a long night. This is gonna suck.

**Chapter 10**

**Tim's POV**

A gag was tied tightly around my mouth. My hands were bound behind my back. I felt something sticky and wet running down them. Blood. The ropes were drawing blood. It was dark, I could barely see. I think I was lying….. in a cell? How did I get here? Did I die?

The door burst open, light flooded the room, and four figures entered the room. The first was wearing an expensive suit. The others wore uniforms and carried weapons. Guards? The man in the suit bent down and took my face into his hands. I tried to pull back, but I was rewarded with a sharp slap across my cheek.

The man in the suit turned towards one of the guards. "Is this the kid?"

The guard nodded in reply.

The man in the suit turned his gaze back towards me. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. "We'll keep him down here, until I have what I want. Hernandez, you will stay with him. Kill him, should he try to escape."

The one called Hernandez nodded in reply, smiling darkly towards me.

The man in the suit turned towards me again and said, while smiling sinisterly and stroking my cheek, "I need to go now; I have a meeting with Red Hood about his little brother. But first…"

Little brother? Jason doesn't have a little brother. Does he? Wait a minute, are they talking about me? But I'm not –

My thought process was cut off, for the man had his hands wrapped tightly around my throat. He then threw me roughly to the ground. He was sitting atop me the next second. I tried to struggle, but it was no use, the other guards had joined in. A pain I had never experienced before suddenly overtook my body. All I could do was scream into the gag.

**Chapter 11**

**Tim's POV**

"Wake up! Come on, wake up replacement!"

I awoke to someone shaking me. Jason? I opened my eyes and Jason was bent over me grasping my arms. Fear consumed me. He must have noticed, because he relinquished his death grip on my wrists.

In a somewhat calming voice he said, "Hush, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Um, why is he here? Where is here? Why am I here?

**Jason's POV**

One minute the kid's asleep, the next he's screaming trying to fight me with a half crazy look in his eyes. I pinned his flailing arms down and managed to calm him down. He started to look a little scared, so I released him.

"Relax kid; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm gonna go call Dick to come and get you."

The wild look returned in his eyes. "No! I'm not crazy!" he shouted.

"What in the hell are you talking about Replacement?"

"Don't call me that! I won't go to Arkham!" His tone was cold and icy.

Stunned, I took a step backwards. Big mistake.

Within seconds, he managed to shove me out of the way and run into my bathroom slamming the door behind him. What the fuck? How did that happen?

I reached the door, but it was locked. "Open the damn door! NOW!"

A shattering sound reached my ear. I slammed my weight against the door. It gave way, but I was not prepared for the sight that greeted my eyes.

**Tim's POV**

"Don't call me that! I won't go to Arkham!" I shouted.

Stunned, he took a step backwards. Big mistake.

Within seconds, I managed to shove him out of the way and run into his bathroom slamming the door behind me. The mirror is what caught my eye.

A broken Robin met my vision. No not a Robin, not anymore. I had been replaced.

"Open the damn door! NOW!"

No, he was going to call Dick. They're going to put me in Arkham. I won't go! I'm not crazy! Using my fist I shattered the mirror. Glass and blood coated the bathroom.

I could hear Jason's weight slamming against the door. Not wasting a second, I dropped to the floor and a chose a shard of the mirror. I sliced through both my wrists and dragging the shard through both of my arms. I was adding to some of the scars that I had created earlier. I then held the shard against my neck.

I whispered, "I won't go to Arkham."

"No!"

Suddenly the shard fell to the floor, and I found my wrist was encased in Jason's viselike grip. He had hit a pressure point, that's why I had dropped the shard. I didn't even hear the door break.

**Chapter 11**

**Tim's POV**

He dragged me out of the bathroom and roughly pushing me onto the kitchen chair. I could tell he was pissed. I glanced towards the door as he went to retrieve his medical kit. My means of escape.

"Don't even think about it. I'm faster and stronger, so unless you want to be body slammed onto the floor, keep your ass in that chair."

How did he know?

I could see the anger in his face as he returned. But the emotion was accompanied by something else. Fear. Why? It's not like he cares about me. Does he?

He opened the kit and began bandaging my wrists and arms, carefully removing the shards of glass.

He looked into my eyes and sighed.

The next second I was lying on the floor. He had brought his fist across my face, Hard.

He yanked me by my shirt collar from the floor, as if I were nothing more than a mere rag doll and pushed me up against the wall. He then began screaming at me.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Replacement! You think you can just take the coward's way out! You replaced me because you were better than me, or so I thought! Guess I was wrong."

He shook me again.

"Let me tell you something! When life knocks you down, you get up and fight! Fight for your life! Because if you ever try to kill yourself again, I will personally drag your sorry ass down to the Lazarus Pits and bring you back! You hear me? And you will live to regret it. I can't help you, if you won't help yourself first!"

He dropped me to the floor and placed his gun in front of me, while sliding a round into the chamber.

"I'm sick and tired of playing nurse to a breathing corpse! So what's it gonna be? Live or die?"

I couldn't move. I just sat there staring down at the gun.

He turned to leave.

"Jason, wait! I'm sorry. Please, please don't leave me. Please." I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around myself. I was alone.

**Jason's POV**

My hand rested loosely on the handle of the door. He was crying. Damn I hate chick-flick moments.

I turned around and bent down pulling my broken brother into an embrace.

"Please don't leave me alone."

"Hush, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here Baby-bird, I'm here."

**Tim's POV**

Burying my head in my older brother's chest, I allowed the tears to flow freely.

I pleaded, "Please, don't leave me all alone."

"Hush, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here Baby-bird, I'm here."

Umm, did he just call me Baby-bird?

**Jason's POV**

Thank God, after what felt like hours, he finally stopped crying. Picking him up, I made my way over to my bed. Tucking him in, I turned around and made my way back to the couch. This was going to be a long night.

"Wait!" he was sitting up looking as if I wasn't coming back.

I met his eyes and he embarrassedly dropped his gaze.

"I…. I'm sorry Jason….I didn't mean…. I-"

"Shut up and shove over." I said growing tired of his rambling.

He scooted as close as possible towards the edge of the bed. Rolling my eyes I pulled him close while draping the covers over him. He was tense at first, but then I felt his muscles relax. He laid his head down on my chest.

"Night, Jason. Thanks."

"Go to sleep little brother."

**Chapter 12**

**Tim's POV**

I awoke to the scent of bacon frying. I crawled out of the warm bed and walked into the kitchen. Jason was frying bacon and scrambling eggs.

"I didn't know you could cook."

Placing a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast and a glass of juice in front of me, he answered, "Of course I can. Some of us didn't grow up having servants making food for them every day inside of their mansions."

Dropping my gaze, "Actually I never had one. My parents weren't really around so they never bothered with hiring one. I never learned how to cook. I never got the chance. They stopped hiring people to take care of me when I turned eight. Even before my eighth birthday, they would never allow people to spend the night with me."

I could tell Jason was at a loss for words. He simply said, "Eat."

"I'm really not hungry."

The look he gave me was enough to convince me to eat.

"Tim, I have to go out for a little while tonight. Are you gonna be okay till I get back?"

"Um, sure." No. Don't go. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

**Chapter 13**

**Jason's POV**

Perfect. Kelley was sitting in the corner of the cell sobbing. He was clearly afraid. He knew what was about to happen.

"Please, don't kill me! I'll never touch him or anyone ever again. I promise, just let me go. I'll do anything. Anything. Just let me live. "

"Shut up! You brought this upon yourself!" I said while slamming my fist into his stomach once more.

Kelley had bruises covering his entire body, there were bite marks and hand prints on his neck, his left eye was black and completely swollen shut, all of his ribs were broken, needle marks coated his left arm, several knife marks were scattered over his body. He was tortured because of what he had done to Tim.

Throwing him to the ground, I took pleasure in seeing the skull carved into his back. My brand. My mark. My warning. Don't touch Robin. Ever!

Huntress walked in. "Red Hood, the coast is clear."

Pulling him to his feet, I dragged the bastard towards the docks.

Huntress bent down and began chaining weights to his feet.

"Please, don't kill me! I'll never touch him or anyone ever again. I promise, just let me go." He kept begging me for his life. Too late.

"It's too late for that. You broke my rules. I have three rules. Rule number one: You don't sell to kids. Rule number two: You don't piss me off. Rule number 3: don't ever touch one of the bats."

"I didn't know the kid was a bat. Please just-"

I cut his groveling off by pressing a knife against his trembling throat. I leaned down and whispered into his ear, "No one touches my baby brother. No one."

I watched the blade draw blood. I then pushed him off the dock and into the water.

Helena turned towards me and said, "Death from exsanguination and death from drowning, what a painful way to go. However, when blood calls for blood you answer the call."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Thank you."

"Next time, let's make our meeting for pleasure not business."

I couldn't help but to agree with her.

**Chapter 14**

**Dick's POV**

Twelve days. It had been twelve days since I had last seen my little brother. Why would he run away? What if he was hurt? What if he was scared? What if he was lost? What if someone had taken him? What if he was waiting on me to save him? What if he was dyi-.

No! He's okay, he'll be fine. He was a Robin after all, but he was barely sixteen.

"Damian get dressed we're going to look for Timmy.

**Damian's POV**

Damn. Again? How many times must we search for the imbecile?

Grayson cannot stay focused with Drake here. I don't know why. It's not like Drake is worth anything. However Grayson is going to get ourselves killed. The fools barely even slept since he's been gone. We have to get Drake back.

**Chapter 15**

**Tim's POV**

Hernandez kneeled down beside me. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Are you hungry?"

I offered no sign of acknowledgement.

He sighed. "This could be a lot easier for you if you would just be a good boy, besides your brother is dead. No one is coming to save you."

I offered no sign of acknowledgement. But I knew he was right, no one cared if I lived or died.

The next moment, he was straddling me. He ran his dirty fingers through my hair and began whispering perverted and gruesome things inside my ear about what he was going to do to me. He reached for the button on my jeans. I silently begged for him to stop. I didn't want the pain to come. I prayed for a hero, I prayed for someone to save me.

The pain never came. Someone had lifted Hernandez from me. I didn't understand what was going on. I looked over and Jason was on the floor, a knife protruding from his chest. Hernandez turned towards me once again.

**Jason's POV **

Noticing that the kid was sleeping soundly, I turned towards the fridge for a beer and made my way towards the couch. Remote in one hand beer in the other I started watching some old horror flicks.

About twenty minutes into the film I noticed footsteps behind me. The kid was awake. Probably from a nightmare. He was hesitant. Walking a few steps towards me, then retreating back towards the bedroom again.

"Tim, you can come in here."

**Tim's POV**

Jason was back. I really wanted to talk to him and I really didn't want to be alone. I'd start walking a few steps towards him, but lose my nerve and end up retreating back towards the bedroom again.

"Tim, you can come in here."

Crap. I guess he heard me.

I made my way over to sit beside him. Putting the beer and remote down on the table after turning off the TV, he drew me close and draped a blanket over me. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Jay?"

He grunted in acknowledgement.

"Bruce is still alive."

"I believe you."

I don't know why but I told him everything. I told him about Dick replacing me. I told him about Arkham and how everyone thought I was crazy. I told him about my childhood, how my parents were never really around. I told him about Stephanie and that I was still in love with her. I told him about how I blamed myself for the death of my teammates and best friends Bart and Conner. I told him about my fear of not being wanted and failing. I told him about when I started cutting myself to help deal with the pain. I told him about what the man in the suit had done to me. I told him how he had taken my Virginity. I finally told him about losing the last thing I had left. Robin. I told him everything.

**Jason's POV**

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say when he was done. I was replaced because I had died. He was replaced by a nine year old while he was still alive. His life truly sucked. No wonder he's tried to kill himself. Still…

Wrapping my arm tighter around him I started to tell him my story.

I told him about my drug addicted mother. I told him about my abusive father. I told him that I had lost my virginity at the age of five. My own father had taken it from me because I had tried to protect my mother from his drunken rage. I told him about life on streets. I told him about how Bruce had taken me into his family and made me his son. I told him about becoming Robin. I told him about dying. I told him about coming back from the dead. I told him everything.

After a moment of silence I gently pushed him off me and went into the bedroom.

Dropping a box into his lap, I sat back down beside him.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out."

**Chapter 16**

**Tim's POV**

Opening the box, a red and black uniform was laying inside. A golden bird was pinned to the uniform.

"Jay?"

"Dick had gotten it for me for my fifteenth birthday. Him being an expert on costumes and all of his infinite wisdom decided I needed my own style. I never got the chance to wear it, but I'm sure you'll find a use for it. It may be a little big on you, but I'm sure Alfred can help you with it."

"Tim, we all have to grow up eventually; none of us can be Robin forever."

Stunned I didn't know what to say. I found myself at a loss for words. Instead, I wrapped my arms around my older brother and pulled him into a hug.

"Jay, I never meant to replace you. Bruce was in a bad way. I only wanted to help. I've always wanted to be like you. You're my hero."

"I shouldn't be anyone's hero. I'm not a hero, I'm a bad person."

Raising my voice, I shouted, "You're not evil. You are a hero. You wouldn't have saved me, or held me when I cried, or stopped me from killing myself, or given me your old costume. Heroes and good people do those things every day."

"No Tim, brothers do those things. Not heroes."

**Chapter 17**

**Dick's POV**

Robin and I stood on the rooftop of the ACE Chemicals building. It had been almost a month since I had last seen Timmy.

"Lose something Dickie-Bird?"

Robin turned towards Jason and demanded, "who let you out of prison?'

"I got out for good behavior. Now get out of my way Demon. Dickie and I need to talk. Alone."

"Robin, wait for me in the bat-mobile."

"But-"

"Now Robin!"

Scowling Robin jumped from the building and made his way down. I watched his descent and turned to face my younger brother.

"What do you want, Jason?"

"Did you try to send Tim to Arkham?"

Shocked I answered, "What in the hell are you talking about! I'd never put any of my brothers in there! That includes you Jason."

"I'm touched. Now why is that little bastard running around as Robin?"

"Watch it Jase. He's your little brother too. I thought it would be good for him."

"Did you ever stop and think what it might do to Tim?"

Since when did Jason start calling Timmy Tim? He normally called him The Replacement. "Have you seen Timmy?"

"Duh, he's been with me the entire time."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?"

Angered, Jason shouted, "Why didn't you tell me he was missing!"

"Where is he Jay?"

"I'm not sure he wants to talk to you."

"Jason, this is serious! He's not okay right now. I need to talk to him. NOW."

"Then you'd better hurry. He's about to leave."

"Leave? What are you talking about? Where is he going?"

"Dick." He stated calmly. "Tim is going to look for Bruce."

"Jason, Bruce is dead. I'm going to find Timmy and take him home." I turned to leave.

"Dick, wait. You need to let him do this, but you should know what happened. Just don't tell him that I told you."

Jason took a step towards me and removed his helmet and domino. I lowered my cowl.

Taking a deep breath, Jason began to tell me everything that had happened in the past month.

**Chapter 18**

**Tim's POV**

I was wearing my new costume. I was no longer Robin, I was now Red Robin. I felt the wind in my face and looked up into the nighttime sky. Time to fly. I needed to find Bruce.

"Timmy?"

No! I heard Dick's voice. I turned around drawing my staff and facing him.

"Dick, I'm leaving and I need you to let me go. He's still alive. I have to find him. I have to do this."

"I know. Just promise me you'll be careful."

What did he just say? Was he really going to let me go? No, it had to be a trick!

"What about Arkham?"

"I have no clue where you got an idea like that from, but I'd never send you there. Never."

"But Damian said you were going to send me there and I heard you on the phone."

Dick walked over slowly and pulled me into an embrace. "Oh Timmy, Damian was lying. I was talking to Leslie on the phone. I was worried about you. She was going to come over in the morning with a psychiatrist to try and help you. I was only trying to help."

Quickly returning his embrace, I also started apologizing.

"I'm sorry I ran away."

"No Timmy, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."

"Dick, you're my brother and you're always going to be there for me."

Smiling he released me.

"Just come back in one piece okay. Oh, and I'm afraid you're going to have to send me a status report daily."

Rolling my eyes, I quickly accepted his offer.

"Tim, just one more thing before you go, I like the costume. It looks good."

**Chapter 19**

**Jason's POV**

After watching my younger brother leave, I dropped down beside my older brother.

"He'll be fine Dick."

"I know."

He paused, "Thank you Jason. You were there for him when I wasn't. I guess you're a better brother, than I am."

"Naw, you're just an insensitive dumbass."

"Thanks Little Wing." He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Anything for you Dickie-Bird."

I watched my big brother take one last look at our little brother disappearing into the night.

"He's gonna be okay. No one's gonna mess with him."

"I have a feeling you're right Jase. I'm sure every criminal in Gotham figured out your warning. Next time please just let a judge decide what the verdict is."

He turned and walked away.

Smirking to myself, I couldn't help but relish in the thought of a corpse lying inside the GCPD autopsy room bearing the image of a skull. My brand. My mark. My warning. Don't touch one of my brothers. Ever!


End file.
